The instant invention relates generally to the game of golf, and more particularly to perfect putting surfaces.
Numerous golfing devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to simulate putting conditions of a golf course. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,202,547 of Mueller; 4,203,604 of La Grange; and 4,294,450 of Gallic all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.